


Baby, I Could Burn You Down

by lemonhopia



Series: Two is a couple, three is a crowd, any more is a party [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This Is My One-Way Ticket to Hell, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: You and your boyfriend Sungjin couldn't keep your hands off each other at some guy's house party... Until you meet him in the most unexpected way.





	1. Chapter 1

Music pounds through the walls but not as loud as the pounding of your heart. And not as hard as the pounding you know you're gonna get later. You get pushed back into the kitchen counter, harder this time, as strong fingers weave through your hair and leave grip bruises on your thigh.

“Sungjin,” You roughly breathe out his name and pull away to catch your breath, and air still can’t seem to find your lungs with the sight in front of you. An intense stare, playful smirk, lips swollen and glistening from the kiss you just shared. “Wait,”

“Yes?” His eyes turn into a question and you laugh at how serious he suddenly is.

“You’re not planning to do me here are you? I think you’re forgetting this isn’t our house,” In fact you don't even know whose house party this is, your friend Brian just dragged you two here. ‘So you guys can do something other than each other’ were his exact words. Well, joke's on him, each other is exactly what you and Sungjin and are doing right now. 

“Oh, right,” He laughs and shakes his head, and takes your hand. “Upstairs?”

 

He can’t take his hands off you, stealing kisses here and there while you make your way upstairs. You’re both buzzed in that perfect way, enough to throw away all your inhibitions but still sober enough to not cross each other’s lines. At the top of the stairs, a short hallway and four doors faced you. You watch Sungjin scrunch his nose and eyebrows as he turns the knob of the nearest bedroom door to your left and finding out it’s locked. Then he fumbles with the one on the right, still locked. Third and fourth doors down the hall, not opening as well. He sighs in frustration, until he tries the last door at the end of the hall. You can see his eyes light up once the door creaked open. 

 

Instantly, Sungjin locks the door, pulls you into the dimly lit room and crashes his lips into yours, passionate and burning with desire. He’s on fire, his touches leaving burns on your skin only you can see and feel. Your tongues caught in a dangerous dance, he takes you by both of your arms and pushes you gently to edge the bed. A whimper escapes your lips at the loss of contact. The need for touch was too much. You look up at him and pull him by the belt loops, licking your lips. He leans down and pecks your lips quickly then takes his shirt off, throwing it aside.

Slowly, he undoes the buttons of your dress, muttering a soft  _ fuck _ upon discovering you don't have a bra on. You can feel a light go off within him and he pushes you down so you're on your back, more aggressively this time. Tongues tangled, his hand travels down to play with your nipples, while his kisses move down from your lips down to your neck. Then from neck to collarbones, collarbones to chest. The sound of heavy breathing filled the room, both of you aching for each other's touch.

You let out a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan when Sungjin took a breast in his mouth the same time his hand dipped down into your underwear. Expert fingers rub you towards release, making you grow wetter with every stroke. Gently at first, then picking up pace with your every moan and whimper. Teasingly, he pushes two fingers in and pumps a few times, then pulls out to go back to rubbing your clit. He does this several times more until you're closer and closer to the edge. You attempt to moan his name but only incoherent syllables come out. Sungjin's touch is a gift that keeps on giving, powerful enough to make you give up all control. 

 

Suddenly, an uninvited sound breaks the moment. The bathroom door swings open and you two look like you were struck with lightning. A man stood by the doorway, an eyebrow raised in question but with a somewhat amused look on his face. Sungjin's eyes dart towards you in panic, scrambling to cover your front with a pillow while you pull up your panties and pull down your dress. Fuck, this is embarrassing. 

“What the fuck?” A bewildered Sungjin exclaimed. “What do you think you're doing here?” 

“I should be the one asking you that, this is my room,” The strange man answered coolly, crossing his arms over chest. 

You still can't bring yourself to form words at this point but you admit, he's beautiful. And in a way that is so unlike the rough and firm Sungjin. Your eyes study his form carefully. Light blonde hair swept back but long enough to cover his eyes fixed in a smouldering gaze, lithe form, sharp features that look like they're chiseled by the gods, and… He's hard. Sweat beads on your forehead when you caught a glimpse of his bulge peeking through his gray sweatpants. 

“Hey, don't be scared, I'm not mad,” He laughed and raised his arms in the air in an act of surrender. His laugh and smile was a stark contrast to the cold and fierce air surrounding him earlier. He sounded like sunshine, clear and bright and warm as he touches your senses. “Actually, I'm quite turned on. I could hear you two go at it and I didn't wanna disturb but…”

“We can just leave, we didn't mean to intrude,” Sungjin interjects. His voice is firm, smooth with a raspy edge, like the moonlight keeping you safe at nighttime yet gives everything it touches a strange kind of glow. 

The man's lips curl up in a mischievous grin, and he sat on the edge of the bed facing you. 

“I wasn't asking you to leave,” Your eyes meet, and he studies both of you, noticing how his eyes linger on your legs then at Sungjin's erection straining through his jeans. “You can stay here and do your thing, or you can leave, you have a choice.” 

Sungjin gave him a questioning look.

“If you choose to stay though, I just have one condition.”

You’re suddenly curious. Sungjin is, too. Your first instinct was to just apologize and get out of there as soon as possible, but you were drawn in.

“I want to join.”

This guy, he has a presence impossible to resist. And somehow you wish you had his guts. You and Sungjin look at each other, surprised at first, but the glint of playfulness in his eyes turned into a teasing smile. Tonight was supposed to be a try-anything night, right? At least that's what you agreed on. Something to spice things up after being together for three years. You can hear your heartbeats filling the room, and every fiber in your being is screaming to say  _ yes _ . Sungjin takes one more glance at you, a silent signal asking for your approval. Finally, you get the courage to utter your first words since you entered the room.

“Yes. You can join.”

 

“I'm Wonpil, by the way, so rude of me to not introduce myself,” Blonde guy giggles, and you all end up introducing yourselves while his hand is stroking up your leg. Sungjin helps you shimmy off your dress and nudges you to Wonpil, whispering in your ear and squeezing your thigh.

“Go, warm up to him first,”

And you do as he says. The two exchange knowing looks, as if to say  _ please take care of her _ . Wonpil pulls you in for a kiss, tentative and gentle at first, licking your bottom lip and asking for entrance. He deepens the kiss and you let his hands roam around your body- gently squeezing your breasts, lightly dragging his nails down your stomach and sides, and feeling you through already soaked underwear. He smiles into the kiss when he hears you moaning, your sounds muffled by his lips on yours. 

Breathlessly, Wonpil pulls away and hands you back to Sungjin, a satisfied smile on his face. Sungjin pushes down on your stomach so you're lying flat on the bed. In one swift motion, your underwear is off and he's on top of you. He plants soft kisses on your neck, licking down all the way between your legs. He holds your thighs open as his tongue does its work. You grip the sheets tight with both your fists, uttering his name like a prayer as every stroke and flick of his tongue brings you to climax. Just as you're almost there, he stops, a smirk forming on his face as he wipes your juices dripping off the corner of his mouth and to his chin. 

Wonpil was intently watching the two of you, palming himself really slowly through his sweatpants. No signal needed, he immediately takes over and savors every bit of you, sucking gently at your clit. He feels your every move, every sound and breath you make. And like what Sungjin just did, he stops when you're close. 

“C'mon, fuck you,” You whine and punch the bed in frustration. 

“Isn't that what we're doing right now?” Sungjin chuckled and Wonpil followed as well, enjoying seeing you writhe in unfulfilled pleasure. 

“Relax baby girl, we've got so much time” Wonpil purred into your ear, voice smooth as honey. He led you to sit on the edge of the bed. Both boys stand in front of you now, and you reach out your hands to stroke their bulges aching to be set free. Sungjin's jeans come undone first, and while he kicks off his jeans you pull down Wonpil's sweatpants. You lick your lips in excitement and think to yourself how lucky you are to be blessed with this view. Carefully, you stroke them at the same time, using their dripping precum to help smoothen the glide. With your hand still on Wonpil, you start taking Sungjin into your mouth. Starting with licking up the base to the tip and back, concentrating on the head, then finally taking it all in. You do the same to Wonpil while it's Sungjin you're stroking with your hand, then you take turns with the two. Seeing them throw their heads back in pleasure is a surreal experience. Wonpil is biting his lip and moaning ever so softly, while Sungjin is breathing heavily and lets out an occasional grunt. 

 

“Let's take turns?” Sungjin suggested. 

“OK, you go first,” Wonpil agreed, grabbing a handful of condoms from his nightstand drawer and throwing them on the bed. He steps back and watches as Sungjin takes you. You're laying back on the bed now, insides churning in anticipation. This is going to be a long night, and you've only just started. 

 

Sungjin hovers over you and pushes in slowly, going as deep as he can before pulling back out. You love it so much when he does this, always leaving you whimpering for more. He loves making sure you feel every inch of him. This pace continues, then gradually picks up.

“Oh my god babe,” You arch your back and moan as he takes you, making you beg with each move. “Harder, please,” You feel him coming in stronger now, with a swirl of the hips every now and then driving him even deeper into you. His grip is firm and sturdy, steadying you and holding you down when you're writhing too much on the bed. It suddenly feels empty after he pulls out before reaching climax, allowing Wonpil to take over. 

 

You have no idea how Wonpil would feel inside you, and you're dying to know. He situates himself between your legs and holds one of them in place. In just one push, he's in all the way, moving fast and smooth and building up a steady rhythm. His touches are gentle, slender finders brushing softly against your skin. His thrusts though, are a completely different story. He fucks hard, leaving you gasping for breath every time. To your disappointment, he stops before reaching his high too. How can the both of them be so different yet feel so good together?

 

“On your knees,” Sungjin ordered, his voice a half-whisper. When he uses that voice on you, you know something mind-blowing is coming. You do as he says, and he places himself in front of you, with Wonpil about to take you from behind.

“Fuck,” You gasp and almost pull the sheets off the bed, feeling Wonpil enter, your position allowing him to go even deeper than before. He goes harder upon hearing you, hands gripping your waist until his nails leave marks. Before Wonpil's name could leave your mouth, Sungjin has already entered it. He loves seeing you choke on him until you're teary-eyed, especially when your moans send vibrations up his spine. The sound of the three of you fill the room, and it's the most satisfying sound you've ever had the pleasure of experiencing. Skin slapping on wet skin, Sungjin's low grunts, Wonpil's soft whimpers, and your own moans muffled by Sungjin's cock filling up your mouth. Both are lost in their own ecstasy and you can't help but be amazed at how two polar opposites can be equally dangerous. Like night and day, inherently different but coexisting and complementing each other. They're fire and ice, engulfing you completely in their power. 

No one's holding back now, their thrusts getting harder and harder. Sungjin is holding you by your hair and Wonpil is  leaving a bruise the shape of his hand on your waist. You hope the bed is sturdy enough for the intensity the two are taking you. They pull out almost at the same time, and spill themselves in your mouth. You smile up at them as you swallow, breathless and panting, a silent thanks for a job well done. 

 

“So… next round?” You joke as soon as your highs went down, and both guys laughed. Their laughter didn't last long though. The two look at each other, and at you, and you knew at that moment the night will be longer than you've ever imagined. 

Brian was right, you and Sungjin didn't do just each other tonight. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only supposed to be a one-shot.. Apparently not.
> 
> Pardon any mistakes, I wrote part of this in a bus, on a bus station, and while waiting in line at the grocery store. Happy new year!

Everything is pitch black when you opened your eyes, save for the small neon green numbers of the alarm clock on the nightstand.  _ 4:36am _ , it read. It took a moment to register where you are until you count the heartbeats and breaths you can hear in the room. Apart from yours, there are two more, coming from either side of you. 

And then it hits you. You instantly reach to your right and feel a wave of relief washing through you when you realize it's Sungjin. On your other side, the body next to you is smaller, softer, and less solid than Sungjin to the touch. 

_ Wonpil. _

You’re surprised you even remembered his name. Well, considering how hard he went last night, looks like his goal was to make sure both of you won't forget him. Who would have thought your night will end with not just Sungjin, but also this handsome stranger. A blush creeps up your face when the events of last night resurfaced, recalling the feeling of two pairs of strong arms holding you down and the endless moans and whimpers and grunts that filled the room.

Sungjin stirred in his sleep, a heavy arm pulling you closer, feeling his steady heartbeat through his bare chest. 

“You're up early,” His husky just-woke-up voice is among your most favorite things in the world. 

“I can't go back to sleep,” 

You shift to bury your face in his chest but something pointy is pricking your back. You reach an arm behind you and you find condoms sticking to your back, some still in their wrapper and some only wrappers remaining. Carefully, you throw the empty wrappers to the floor, reaching over Sungjin and tuck the unused ones under your pillow. Or whoever's pillow this is, since there are only two pillows and you're in the space in the middle of them. 

Sungjin opened his eyes and noticed the time. You didn't realize he was watching you remove the condoms stuck on your back. A playful smirk forms on his still sleepy face, pulling you closer to whisper in your ear. 

“We can put those to good use,” He gestured to the condoms under the pillows. “And this too,” You gasp audibly upon feeling his erection rubbing dangerously close between your legs. 

“Babe, we've only slept for like two hours.. And we'll wake him up,” Glancing over your shoulder, Wonpil is still sound asleep, his breath warm on the back of your neck. 

“Who cares? He can join when he wakes up,” How can you say no to this fine specimen of a man? Your insides start to burn with want, aching for a part 2 of last night even if your entire body is still sore. Unable to resist any longer, you let your hand wander from Sungjin's neck to his collarbones, shoulder to chest, tracing the lines of his muscles with your fingers. He does the same, sucking and biting softly at your neck as his hand travels down and around your body. Then he reaches where you've been waiting for his touch the most and a shameless moan escapes you.

You’re already soaking, Sungjin visibly delighted when there was no fabric separating his hand from your wetness. He starts in slow circles. His fingers know you so well, your every fold and every sweet spot he has made his territory. You bite hard at the pillow to suppress your moans but it's not working. He feels so good, too good, even with just one finger working on your clit. A fire pools in your gut, Sungjin's slick fingers sending shivers through your core, then suddenly stopping when you were almost there but not quite. You whimper helplessly when his fingers left your clit so he can lick them, smirking as he enjoys your taste on his tongue. 

When he has deemed you wet enough, he flips you over so your back is facing him. Wonpil's sleeping face illuminated by the soft sunlight peeking out from the blinds is the first thing you see and your heart dipped in your chest at how peaceful and gentle he looks, almost baby-like, contrary to the wild side of him you got to meet last night. And now Sungjin is about to fuck you senseless in front of him. Your breath hitches as he reaches over your shoulder and under the pillows to take a condom. 

“Fuck, Sungjin,” You mutter under your breath as you gripped the pillows tightly while Sungjin raises your leg, supporting it with one hand. He guides his tip to your entrance, not pushing in right away but instead letting it rub around your hole and your clit and then back, earning desperate whimpers from you. He chuckles softly then pushes in without warning. You let out a half-scream half-moan, an arm covering your face and muffling any sounds coming out of your mouth. But it's not enough. You're still definitely too loud, especially when you have a sleeping boy beside you. In front of you, actually, too close for comfort but you can't help but get turned on by the possibility of him waking up and finding you getting pounded by Sungjin from behind. 

You were expecting Sungjin to go hard right away with how hungry he was gripping you and leaving small bites on your neck, but he made sure to go slow. So slow it hurts. He goes in deep, hitting the spot that makes you see stars. Every inch of him is filling you up completely, warm and hard against your trembling walls. How nice, you think, that you have something this good to warm you up on this cold morning. 

You're so consumed in bliss, gripping and biting the pillows to stifle your screams and whimpers that you didn't notice right away that Wonpil is already awake. Sungjin takes notice and suddenly gives you one extra hard thrust, causing you to clamp a hand over your mouth. 

Wonpil gives you a sly smile, reaching out to remove the hand you're using to mute your moans. 

“Let me hear you baby girl,” His voice is low and gritty, still rumpled from sleep. “How unfair, you're already starting without me,” He giggles while kissing your hand.

Being the tease that he is, Sungjin blesses you with a powerful thrust in between excruciatingly slow ones. Wanting to join in the fun, Wonpil turned his attention to your boobs, fondling and sucking with a feverish desire. Then his hand dipped lower and lower, slim fingers circling your clit already swollen from arousal. 

The onslaught of sensations is overwhelming. You cling to Wonpil for dear life as Sungjin takes you, incoherent versions of both their names spilling from your lips. It almost becomes too much, the delicious heat pooling in your core, then abruptly it stops.

Sungjin pulls out, signaling Wonpil to do the same. You whine in protest but Sungjin kisses you to shut you up, and the moment his mouth left yours, Wonpil’s replaces it. Sungjin's arms leave your body and Wonpil takes over. He pushes you gently into the mattress and hovers over you, eyes dark with lust as he entangles his tongue with yours again. 

You can't resist exploring Wonpil. His body is unexplored territory you want to dive deeper into, not content with just dipping your toes in the water. You take him into your hands, delighted upon finding his tip already leaking in pre-cum. Is it okay to feel this good about touching somebody else? It almost feels illegal, the way Wonpil shudders under your touch, moans and staggered breaths and all. His previously steady hands are shaking now as he took the condom Sungjin handed him and rolled it on. He wants you, all of you. He makes that clear with how intense he takes you, a contrast to Sungjin's deliberate pace meant to tease you. Unlike Sungjin, Wonpil doesn't have all the time in the world with you. So he uses every second he has, all the effort he can exert to have you fall apart in his arms. 

It took all of your effort as well just to breathe. The sheer force of Wonpil’s thrusts knock the air out of you. He's hissing in pain at your nails digging into his back, but he doesn't care. He seems to love the sting, making him go even harder, his hips swirling into yours from time to time. 

He's close, you think as his thrusts get sloppier and he bites his lip more than he normally does. You're close as well, the heat and pressure building in your center getting more and more intense. 

“Cum f-for me baby girl,” He whispers, barely able to get the words out without stumbling on the syllables. 

A few more thrusts. You don't bother stifling the sounds coming out of you anymore, crying out as the waves of pleasure hit you. Your clenching walls drive Wonpil to edge too. 

Wonpil barely had any time to breathe, still shuddering on top of you when Sungjin pulls him away. You both look at him in bewilderment, wondering what's wrong, but the lustful look in Sungjin's face as he looks at Wonpil gives it away. 

“Wait, I want to try something,” He stares Wonpil down, like he's asking a silent question, and Wonpil slowly backs off from you. It takes you by surprise when Sungjin gingerly touched his lips to Wonpil's, a hand cupping his cheek and pulling him close. On the other hand, Wonpil doesn't seem to be surprised at all. He returns the kiss, gradually growing more passionate, licking Sungjin's bottom lip and asking for entrance.

It was a blurry few seconds but the next thing you know is Wonpil is now pinned down beside you by Sungjin's arms. Watching them in a passionate liplock is strangely arousing, and you touch yourself absent-mindedly as you watch them. Sungjin is now attacking Wonpil's neck, licking and nipping hungrily at the soft skin while his hands work to get Wonpil stiff again. 

“Can I?” Wonpil's hand is gently stroking Sungjin's still leaking hard-on. Sungjin nods almost too enthusiastically, moving so he's now the one laying on his back. 

Wonpil licks his lips at the sight. He laps at the tip first, making obscene sounds as he shamelessly slurps all the pre-cum, then licking stripes from base to tip. 

“Babe, come here,” Sungjin's breaths are heavy and erratic. “Sit on my- ah, fuck,” Before he could finish his sentence, Wonpil took all of him in his mouth and Sungjin let out a low growl, gripping your arm so tightly it will leave bruises. He doesn't have to finish what he was saying though. You knew what he was trying to do, and you love it so much when he does it. 

You position yourself so Sungjin can eat you out while you watch Wonpil work on your boyfriend's cock. Normally you'll be the one slurping and sucking like that, but it was fun to watch someone else do it for a change. You brace yourself on Sungjin's chest, hoping your legs don't give out. It was so hard not to go weak when Sungjin's tongue is this good, hitting exactly where you need it to. His heavy breathing and occasional moans send shivers down your spine, and Wonpil staring back at you with Sungjin's dick in his mouth makes you weak. 

“Having fun baby girl?” Wonpil teases while his hand replaces his mouth. No words could leave your mouth, only whimpers and strangled moans, Sungjin licking faster and sucking harder on your clit before you can answer. You can feel your walls getting so close to crashing again. Wonpil took that as a challenge, sucking on the soft patch of flesh between balls and hole, totally throwing Sungjin off his game. His fingers dig into your thighs painfully, and you could only imagine his expression as his head thrown back on the pillow seeing stars. You love doing this to him so much, earning moans that don't even sound like they're coming from him, but he's too lost in ecstasy to even care. 

“Wait, stop, stop,” Sungjin is panting heavily, pushing Wonpil's mouth and hands away. Wonpil obliges right away. “I don't wanna cum yet,” Sungjin pats your thigh and asks you to get off. 

Wonpil's eyes are still fixed on Sungjin as he's being pushed down, their tongues finding each other again. It's even hotter than before, the way Wonpil wraps his arms around Sungjin's neck, causing Sungjin to collapse on top of him. 

“I want you… I want you inside me,” Wonpil breathlessly whispers into Sungjin's ear. 

“Are you sure?” A look of somewhere between worry and surprise crosses Sungjin's face. 

“Does this look unsure to you?” Sungjin gulps when Wonpil grabs his dick and squeezes, eager to have it inside him. 

Neither of them is touching you but holy shit you're so turned on by this view. 

Wonpil grins as Sungjin is squeezing lube on his fingers. He opens his legs for Sungjin without being told. He doesn't even flinch when Sungjin pushes a finger in, still not breaking eye contact as Sungjin starts pumping.

“You really are something, aren't you?” Wonpil only giggles softly in response. 

It didn't take long for him to lose composure though. Once Sungjin added another finger and hit his spot, he cried out and bucked his hips. Sungjin held Wonpil down by the waist and continued pumping and scissoring to stretch him out. 

“Please, now,” This is the most desperate and helpless you've seen Wonpil look, and it's turning you on immensely. 

“Hmm? What?” Sungjin laughs teasingly, lips in a mischievous smirk, enjoying the way Wonpil squirms and whimpers under his touch. You're enjoying it too, your center growing hot with wetness again. 

“Now, fuck me now,” Out of breath and whimpering, Wonpil demands. Sungjin pushes Wonpil’s spot one last time before pulling out, causing him to tug the sheets so hard that two of the corners come off the mattress. 

Wonpil bites his lip as he's watching Sungjin put on a condom and slather on some lube, Sungjin making a show out of spreading lube on his cock. 

“Ready?” He grins as he lines himself up to Wonpil's hole. 

“Fuck, Sungjin, just- aah,” Wonpil lets out a long moan a little too loud for early morning when Sungjin pushes in halfway and stops without letting him finish his sentence. 

“Move,” He orders, his voice reduced to a rough whisper, wincing in pain when Sungjin does as he says so. 

After some thrusts, the expression on Wonpil’s face turns from pain to pleasure. When Sungjin was sure that Wonpil was well-adjusted to him already, he gestures for you to come closer. He kisses you sloppily and whispers in your ear. “Ride him for me babe,” 

Wonpil hands you a condom, he's shaking too much from Sungjin pounding him that he can't put it on by himself. 

You lower yourself gently into Wonpil, making sure he's fully in you before moving. He feels so good inside you and he's enjoying you as well, your moans and his filling the room. Behind you, you can feel Sungjin thrusting harder so you do the same, throwing in a swirl of the hips here and there. You throw your head back in pleasure, allowing Sungjin to suck and bite on your neck. 

Wonpil watches you through half-lidded eyes and reaches for your waist, pulling you down and wanting you to go harder because he can't thrust his hips. Sungjin crashes into him even more forcefully and you hiss in pain as Wonpil's nails dig deep into your waist. 

This doesn't stop you from moving, the sharp scratching on your skin not fazing you as you chase your climax. You can tell Sungjin is dangerously close too. He peppers kisses on your shoulder, and now he's holding on to your waist too, thrusting into Wonpil at full force. You don't know how much more you can take. Wonpil felt your walls starting to tighten so he gives you a helping hand, rubbing your clit to help you get to your heaven. 

“Feel good, baby girl?” It's surprising how Wonpil is still coherent at this point. Or at least he's trying to be. You're too lost in your own ecstasy to answer. 

“Cum for me babe,” Sungjin's voice is rough in your ear, just the push you needed to let go and let the waves of bliss take over. You cry out and almost collapse into Wonpil's chest if not for Sungjin holding you up by the waist. Wonpil pulls you down into him hard. You feel him shudder and twitch inside you, moaning yours and Sungjin's names over and over. Sungjin follows soon after, holding on tight to your waist and biting down on your shoulder. 

This is a high that's gonna be so hard to come down from long after it's over. You collapse on Wonpil’s chest still gasping for air, Sungjin pulling you to lay next to him. Only your labored breathing filled the room, and you all lay without a word as you wait for your lungs to function normally again. For the first time since last night, you realize how small this bed really is for three people. Well, not that you mind. 

“Good morning,” Wonpil turns to face you and Sungjin, head propped up on his arm, a satisfied smile on his face. 

“Is this how your mornings are usually like?” Sungjin laughs weakly, kissing your shoulder. 

“No, but…” A grin slowly forms on Wonpil’s lips. “If you come visit more often then it can be,” 

You turn and catch Sungjin's eyes just as he catches yours. He didn't have to say yes. That sparkle was enough of an answer. 

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more threesome fics ok.
> 
>  
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](twitter.com/lemonhopia)


End file.
